Stay
by thisisjustyourimagination
Summary: What happens when Neji doesn't eat his lunch? When Neji is in pain, he asks Tenten to stay for him? NejiTen ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: When I own Naruto, I'll tell you, ok? But that's probably a few thousands years later, when pigs could fly. Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday… I erm, sort of was reading other fanfics. XD 

**I got this idea from a TV show I was watching a few days ago.**

**Anw, hope you like it.**

"Hakkeshou Kaiten," shouted Neji before making a blue sphere around him. Tenten knew that with Neji's Kaiten, no weapon was going to work against him, so she just stood there and waited until he stopped.

He did stop, but when he did, he immediately sent an "air jyuuken" to Tenten.

Tenten dodged, but it only missed by a few centimeter. She groaned. "Neeeejiiii I'm hungry! Can we have lunch..?"

"Hn."

"YAY!" 

"We'll stop half an hour later."

"… NEJI?!"

"Jyuuken!"

Tenten dodged and jumped away. She groaned and continued the sparring session.

--

"_Now _can we have lunch?! It's been half an hour already and I'm _really_ hungry!" Tenten cried out to Neji.

"Hn."

The two of them went over to their bags and each sat down under a tree. (different trees)

Tenten took out her bento, and Neji just sat there, meditating.

Tenten looked at Neji. Then at her bento box. Neji. Bento box. Neji. Bento box.

She asked, "Hey, Neji?"

"Hn?" Neji replied, eyes still closed.

"Did you bring a bento?"

Neji just shook his head. 

"Why not?" Tenten continued to ask.

"I don't eat them."

"Why don't you eat them?"

"I'd rather take the time to meditate." After thinking for awhile, Neji continued, "or train."

"… that means, you never have your lunch?"

"Occasionally, I do."

"… Don't you mean 'rarely?'"

"If you want to say that, you can."

"Won't you feel hungry?"

Neji opened his pearly white eyes and stared at Tenten with a 'what-kind-of-stupid-question-is-that' look.

"Answer me." Tenten said, finishing about half of her lunch.

"Not… really." _Yea, come to think of it, I no longer feel the need for lunch. I must have got used to it. But I still have my gastric. _Neji thought.

"But don't you have gastric? People with gastric need to eat enough meals a day at regular times."

"…" Neji stared at Tenten, frowning and giving a confused look. "How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious. Anyone who trains with you everyday would probably know. Everytime, around 3-4pm you would call for a break and go get something to eat. And I'm kind of wondering why don't you just bring a bento and eat with me so that you don't have to buy something to eat."

"… Hn. Let's get back."

Neji stood up and walked towards the open field. Tenten stared at her unfinished bento and groaned.

--

Time: 3.30pm

_Damn. The gastric's here again… _Neji frowned and said to the trees above him, "Tenten, now that you know – No, wrong – Now that _I _know that _you_ know I have gastric, can we have a break? I'll go buy some food."

Tenten jumped down from the trees. She can see that Neji is clutching on his right side, somewhere near his hip bone. Although he is trying not to show the pain, he is frowning like crazy and it _nearly_ made Tenten giggle.

Looks painful…But his expression looks funny…Tenten frowned at the first thought but giggled at the second one. 

Neji just frowned even more. "What's so funny?"

Tenten, holding back her laughter at the even deepened frown, replied, "Nothing! Nothing at all! Anyway, I still have some rice left. You can have it."

--

Sitting back to the same trees as just now, Neji slowly finished the bento and put the box down lightly, trying not to make too much noise. Neji's frown was still on, and on top of that, he was grinding his teeth and clenching his left fist. His right hand was clutching his right side.

"Are you still hurting?" Tenten asked. She couldn't help to ask because Neji looked like he was really in pain.

"… yea. The pain doesn't go away so fast."

"Here. Have some water." Upon saying that, Tenten threw a bottle of mineral water over to Neji.

To Tenten's horror/surprise, Neji didn't catch it. The bottle hit Neji's left arm and when Tenten looked at Neji's expression, he looked as if he could die from the pain.

Tenten gasped, "I-Is it so painful? I-I'm sorry Neji! I shouldn't have thrown it! Are you okay?"

Neji grabbed his side even harder. He almost couldn't talk because of the pain, but he managed to choke out, "N-No… I-It's n-not your f-fault… The gastric… I-It's not going a-away… It's getting w-worse…"

Tenten looked at Neji. His eyes were closed tightly, he was biting his lips, his left fist was clenched tightly, the hold on his right side was really hard and he looked like he was going to just die.

Tenten walked over and took off Neji's forehead protector. After checking for a fever, she asked Neji, "Neji, are you sure it's gastric?"

Neji just opened his eyes and looked at Tenten – he was in too much pain to talk.

Tenten looked at Neji worriedly(I'm kind of not sure if there's such a word) and said, "I've been learning a little from Sakura-chan. Gastric pains are on the left side of the abdomen. If it's pain on the right side, it means it's Appendicitis. Besides, you are having a fever and a fever is one of Appendicitis' symptoms.

"Shit." Neji cursed under his breath.

"Can you walk? I'll have to bring you to the hospital."

Neji tried to stand up but to no avail. "It's too… p-painful."

So, Tenten ended up 'piggyback-ing' Neji. She summoned chakra to her feet and jumped off the ground with some effort. She silently cursed Neji for being so heavy.

On the way to the hospital, you can hear Neji saying 'ouch's, 'argh's, and 'shit's.

--

**- in the Hospital… -**

"It's Acute Appendicitis. He'll need an operation immediately. I'll go prepare for it." Sakura said to Tenten. Then, before leaving the ward, she asked Tenten, "Did you feed him anything?" 

"Um, he ate some rice…" Tenten answered.

"Man… But it's okay. Just that it will make the operation a little more complicated…" and with that, Sakura walked out of the ward, the medical nins following behind.

Tenten looked at Neji. He was curled up on the bed, his arm crossed on top of his abdomen. His eyes were closed and his lips were bitten till there was blood.

Tenten hates to admit it, but it hurts her to see him like that. She walked over to his bed and brushed the loose hair off his oh-so-beautiful face. "Neji…"

Neji opened his eyes and stared at Tenten. It took Tenten awhile to realize she have to stop touching his cheeks. She was about to remove her hands when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Stay…" Neji said, voice barely above a whisper.

_Neji asked me to stay… Neji asked __me__ to stay?!_ Tenten looked at Neji. Although he was frowning and biting his lips, he looked so sincere…

"Tenten-san, we have to get Neji-kun prepared for the operation." Tenten looked to her left. There stood 2 medical nins.

"Y-yea…" Tenten was still in a state of shock.

The medics pushed Neji's bed out of the ward, making Neji's grip on Tenten's wrist to be lost.

Tenten just stood there, in the room, spacing out. After a few moments of spacing out, she quickly followed out, mumbling something about her own imagination.

--

A certain brown-haired kunoichi stood outside of a certain operation room. The kunoichi was praying.

After waiting for one and a half hour, she saw a pink-haired medical ninja walk out from the room.

"Is he ok?" Tenten asked.

"Yea" replied Sakura.

"Thank god, I was so worried!"

"… Tenten, I thought you've been learning a little from me. I've told you that this kind of operation only has a small risk, so why are you so worried?"

"Erm. I, er, forgot…?"

Sakura laughed and walked off.

Yea… why was I so worried? –mentally whacks own head- 

**- in Neji's ward –**

Tenten looked at the still unconscious Neji and looked at the clock on the wall.

"7pm already… It's been about 2 and a half hours and he's still not awake…" Tenten was talking to herself when…

"Who's not awake?"

Tenten gasped and turned to look at Neji, who was in front of her. "Oh, you're awake! Are you feeling better?"

Neji nodded. Tenten continued, "that's good."

And… there were silence.

For… awhile.

Then… someone broke the silence. A certain kunoichi that I've mentioned before.

"You know, you really gave me a great scare. I mean, you _are _the great Hyuuga Neji. You're strong both physically and mentally and you are basically a genius. You hide your emotions well, too. Who would've thought of you having Acute Appendicitis?"

Tenten just laughed at her own speech while Neji stred at her like there's no tomorrow.

Well it took awhile for Tenten to realize that Neji was staring at her, but when she realized, she immediately knew that she sounded as if she was confessing. Somehow, a tint of red crept up her cheeks.

"I, er, have to go home now!" Tenten turned around and started to head for the door when something grabbed her wrist. It felt the same as the grip about 4 hours ago.

Tenten turned back, facing Neji.

"… Stay." It came from a certain Hyuuga.

Tenten's lips hooked up to form a smile, then slowly, the smile turned into a grin. "OK!"

Tenten grabbed a hand with her free hand and sat down.

Neji just smiled and tightened the grip on her wrist.

Silence filled the room as the new couple slowly went into deep slumber…

--

Neji woke up in the morning, only to find Tenten sleeping on her left arm which was on Neji's bed.

Tenten stirred and it wasn't long before she woke up. She smiled at Neji, who smiled back.

Neji suddenly remembered something, and joked with a smile, "Hey, Tenten. You skipped dinner. Be careful not to end up like me!"

"I'm not scared, because I know you would stay with me." Tenten said, putting on her best smile. Neji replied with a smile that only Tenten can see.

&Their hands were still together.

YAY! Nice? There's NejiTen fluff in the end:D 

**Lol, actually I could have stopped at the deep slumber part but I decided to add some fluff…**

**Oh and this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! 7 pages! Omg.**

**Review! Click on the button below which says 'Go':D**


End file.
